gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to White Forest (Machinima)
Road to White Forest (or RTWF) is a Machinima that is currently under production and has been scheduled for a summer 2012 release. Not much is known about the seires other than it will be a 5 to 6 part series taking place in the Half-Life universe. Two trailers have been released for the movie, one being a meer teaser and the second being a trailer for the first episode, simply titled "Episode 1". The creator of the series has not posted any information on the series other than that Episode 1 will be a summer release and that it will take place in the Half-Life universe. The protagonist of the series does not have a confirmed name, but it has been said that the name of the character may be Jason. It is confirmed by the first trailer that the character model for the protagonist will be Male_07 Group 2, or more known as "John Freeman's" model. If anyone has information on the film, please edit this because clearly this page has little information. Here's what we know *The first episode is two years past it's supposed release date. * The first episode trailer has less than 100 views on youtube. * The video quality of the trailer is of a very poor quality. * The film will take place in the Half-life universe *It will go along with the Canon HL2 storyline *It will be released independently, not through Machinima. All editing will be done independently *The protaginist will encounter The G-Man at some point in the story. *The protagonist will have some sort of conflict with Combine Forces *Episode 1 will take place in some sort of post-apocalyptic wasteland (judging by the trailer, it will be rp_apocalypse, gm_atomic, and possibly others. *The protagonist will have some sort of vehicle, possibly multiple vehicles. *The protaginst will have some sort of encounter with a Combine Advisor, judging by the poster image and the first teaser trailer. It is not know how the creator will do this, as there is no functional Advisor NPC and all HL2:Ep2 Advisor events are scripted and do not work correctly in Garry's Mod. *The storyline will be like HL2:Ep2. *Episode2 Advisiors as NPC do not seem to be in Garry's Mod however the HL2 ones do as props and NPCs. *It could be a hint to what is going on now in Episode 2. *There are no hints of Episode 3 in it. *It may or may not show Gordon Freeman. *It could show some clues of Episode 2 of what happend after Gordon And Alex had arrived. *It could take place after the storyline of Episode2. About the Creator The creator of RTWF does not have many Garry's Mod Machinimas. Besides the two trailers, they only have one other Gmod video; "The 10 best ways to kill a metrocop". The channel is www.youtube.com/Badideaz The channel does not have many videos, and most of them aren't very popular, but, as with all channels, this is subject to change. Category:Series Category:Articles needing one or more images